


Befitting A Shieldmaiden

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: The Antics of Farawyn [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brothels, Cunnilingus, Dom!Eowyn, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, sub!Faramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Faramir brings a lovely birthday gift home to Eowyn





	Befitting A Shieldmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write something like this for a long time I just had no idea how to start it haha Hopefully it came out okay!
> 
> I wanted to represent and get some Bisexual content out there for pride month! :)

Faramir couldn’t stop the blush that was spreading quick across his face.

“Will any of these do, my lord?” The owner of the brothel inquired as he brought four girls forward for the Steward to have a look at.

Faramir swallowed hard and shyly looked up at the women before him. 

“My lady prefers dark hair on a woman.” He managed to relay to the owner, who promptly sent the two flaxen haired girls from the room.

“Either of these two then?” He asked Faramir after, the tone in his voice clearly showing how impatient the young steward’s nervous behavior was making him.

Finally Faramir urged himself to step forward, looking both women in the eye and all. “Forgive me.” He whispered to each as he removed their robes and took in everything their bodies had to offer with his eyes.

The girls giggled at him, at how bashful he was. 

“Is this your first time, mi’lord?” One of them asked him, her eyes a beautiful dark brown and her hair as black as a starless night sky. 

“It is, dear lady.” Faramir admitted, and the girl giggled again to her friend, surprised at being addressed in such a respectful and proper manner. She was no lady after all. Only a brothel whore.

“You’re very sweet, mi’lord.” The second girl spoke then as she noticed Faramir’s eyes drawn to her perky breasts and pinkness of her nipples for a brief moment. “We won’t bite, ye know? You can touch if ye wanna.” 

She was beautiful too, just as her companion was. Long locks of dark blood red hung down over her shoulders and her eyes were an emerald’s sheen. 

“I’m sure my lady would enjoy your company.” Faramir admitted. 

Eowyn did like her ladies to be a bit improper and rebellious.

“Have you made your decision then, my lord?” The brothel keeper urged Faramir, who nodded and tossed him a small sack of coin. 

“I’ll wait for you at the door.” He told the red haired woman. “You’ll want to find a shawl, I expect. It’s quite cold out tonight.”

The girl continued to smile at him, even after he had gone and she began to redress herself.

“What is your name?” Faramir asked her once she had joined him again, carefully taking her arm in his own as they walked out from the brothel and into the cold winter winds.

“Rosaline.” The woman answered him, still smiling. “And you are Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward to the Throne of Gondor?” 

“I am.” Faramir confirmed. “Forgive me, Rosaline, for my behavior earlier. I do not frequent those sorts of establishments...Meaning no offense to your profession, of course!” 

Rosaline shook her head and laughed softly. “You’re a very sweet man, indeed, mi’lord.” She assured him. “No need for apologies.”

...

Faramir was quite happy to arrive back home to the white tower, his adventure to the brothel long behind him. Though he did suspect he would be escorting Miss Rosaline home after the evening’s festivities.

“There you are!” Eowyn dropped her comb and jumped up from her mirror, rushing then to kiss her husband when he came through their bedchamber door. “What on earth took you so long, Faramir?”

“I was not gone long.” Faramir insisted, gladly accepting all of his wife’s fiery kisses. “YOU are just impatient.”

“Maybe I am.” Eowyn admitted with a sly grin, nipping at Faramir’s lips once more. “Did you pick a pretty flower for me, love?”

“A rose, my dear heart.” Faramir replied. “Just for you.” 

Eowyn’s smile grew wider, her excitement very much apparent. “Bring her to me, my love.” She urged her husband. “I’ve waited long enough!”

Faramir smiled and slipped from her arms, going back to the bedchamber door and opening it up to Rosaline, whom he had a told to wait outside. 

“Good evening, Lady Eowyn.” The red haired girl smiled at the noblewoman before her. “I understand that today is your birthday?”

Eowyn stepped slowly closer. “That it is.” She confirmed, placing her hands onto the other woman’s waist. “What a sweet husband I have, that he would go out in such cold to find me the prettiest gift in all of Gondor.”

Rosaline actually blushed at the compliment. 

“Shall I remove my clothes for you, mi’lady?” She ventured, hands moving to untie the laces of her thin nightgown.

Eowyn grabbed her hands, stopping her. “That won’t be necessary.” She assured the younger girl before she began tugging at Rosaline’s clothes herself, nearly ripping her gown as she eagerly freed her from every bit of clothing.

At the same time, Eowyn began to kiss the girl. She kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders, and once she had her naked, she moved to kiss Rosaline’s breast, paying special attention to the perky, pink nipples with her tongue.

Faramir watched with wide eyes as his wife greedily began to ravish the wench he’d brought home for her. 

He did so love to see Eowyn in such a dominating position, and proof of that began to rise in his nether regions as he felt a pleasant but nagging heat overtake his most private parts.

“Join us, my love.” Eowyn invited her husband as she pushed Rosaline toward the bed, going back down then to kiss and bite and pinch at the other woman’s nipples, giggling happily as she made her squeal with pleasure.

“Oh no, sweet wife.” Faramir breathed out softly, his hand moving to unlace his trousers so that he might pleasure himself. “This is your gift, not mine.”

Eowyn laughed and moaned gratefully when Rosaline began to reciprocate her enthusiastic treatment, biting back at her nipples while she slowly reached a hand lower to stroke the warm slickness of her lady’s womanhood.

“Oh Faramir!” She yelped. “She’s so eager...” 

“Only the best for you, my dear.” Faramir replied, his hand now stroking the shaft of his cock slowly as his eyes feasted upon the exquisite sight before him.

“Bend over, lovely.” Eowyn said to her scarlet haired lover. “I want to have you as a man would.”

Rosaline shook her head mischievously.

“No?” Eowyn asked. “Am I going to have to punish you, sweet rose?” 

“No, mi’lady.” Rosaline assured her, lying back fully against the bed and placing a hand between her thighs to stroke herself. “I only wish to please you...”

Eowyn snorted at the audacious suggestion. “Yet you wish for your own satisfaction in return?” She asked, looking over to Faramir then. “You’ve brought me a woman who fights for what she wants.” 

“I know what my lady desires.” Faramir boasted, stroking himself a bit faster as Eowyn obliged the brothel wench’s request, climbing onto the bed with her lower end spread out above the other woman’s face. Eowyn’s own face and talented tongue, however, retreated down between Rosaline’s legs to lick and tease her cunt as she worked at Eowyn’s. 

“Ohhh there, sweet Rose...” Eowyn moaned as her clit was licked and sucked by her lover.

Faramir, delighted in the lovely sounds of both ladies, whimpered as he felt his own climax nearing.

“Not just yet, love.” Eowyn commanded him from afar, now using her fingers to make Rosaline scream. “I’m going to open you up once I’ve finished with this beauty.”

Faramir whined desperately, unsure if he could wait that long.

“You’re a cruel woman.” He sighed uncomfortably, holding the base of his cock and delaying his own orgasm.

“It’s only fair.” Eowyn insisted, gasping in pleasure as Rosaline used her tongue to penetrate her. She curled her fingers then, rubbing them against the spot inside of Rosaline that she knew would make her see stars. “You made me wait while you took your sweet time choosing her for me.” 

Rosaline cried out as Eowyn fucked her harder with her fingers, hitting that good spot over and over and over.

“Eowyn...” Faramir begged, longing to be the one on the receiving end of his wife’s lovely long fingers.

“Hush, darling.” The steward’s lady shushed him. “Let me enjoy her or I will make you wait longer.”

Faramir frowned but he obeyed and kept himself quiet, still enjoying the view quite a bit from where he was sitting.

Next time they invited any whores into their bed, Faramir thought, a woman AND a man should make for an interesting experience. 

At least then he wouldn’t have to wait in line to be fucked.


End file.
